There probably is no system that has a greater effect on human health than the[unreadable] immune system. The cells of the immune system patrol nearly every site in the body in[unreadable] order to defend against pathogens. Dysregulation of immune function is common,[unreadable] however, and it may result in immunodeficiency, autoimmunity or allergy. The last[unreadable] several decades have seen an explosion of knowledge regarding how the immune[unreadable] system functions normally, how immune function may go awry, and how modulation of[unreadable] the immune system may be used for therapeutic advantage.[unreadable] The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Immunochemistry and[unreadable] Immunobiology has been held regularly since 1966. The next meeting is planned for the[unreadable] end of March 2007, in the small seaside town of Ventura, CA. The philosophy of the[unreadable] GRC organization has helped to shape the unique character of this longstanding[unreadable] meeting series. This meeting is distinguished by several important factors. First, it is a[unreadable] prestigious venue that attracts the most accomplished investigators in the field. Despite[unreadable] this, junior investigators are well represented in the program as invited speakers.[unreadable] Second, it is a relatively small meeting (less than 150 attendees) far from metropolitan[unreadable] areas and major tourist attractions. Moreover, at Gordon Conferences invited speakers[unreadable] are expected to stay for the entire meeting. The location and the ethic of attending the[unreadable] entire meeting allows for close contacts between junior investigators and their more[unreadable] senior colleagues. Third, the nine half day meeting sessions cover the broad field of[unreadable] immunology, focusing on the most intensely investigated ?hot? issues. Other meetings[unreadable] that broadly cover immunology are very large, while smaller immunology meetings[unreadable] almost always focus on subtopics such as immune development or cytokines. Fourth, a[unreadable] strong emphasis is placed on the presentation of unpublished material. Fifth, the[unreadable] meeting has a democratic organization with input from a great many experts leading to[unreadable] the formation of the program. Participation by women and under represented minorities[unreadable] is actively sought. In this application, we seek support for this important and prestigious[unreadable] conference.